1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pickup mechanism, and more particularly to a pickup mechanism capable of picking up paper steadily.
2. The Related Art
A conventional pickup mechanism generally includes a paper pressing board, a pickup assembly, at least one stopper assembly and a drive assembly. When the conventional pickup mechanism is operated, the drive assembly is needed to drive the pickup assembly by way of a cam or a connecting rod to feed paper to a scanning area. When the paper is completed scanning, the drive assembly drives the stopper assembly by way of the cam or the connecting rod to restore a status of preparing for picking up the paper so as to facilitate a user to place the paper.
However, the drive assembly drives the pickup assembly by way of the cam or the connecting rod that will increase corresponding transmission components and further increase an assembling complexity of the transmission components to increase costs of assembling space and assembling hours, and furthermore it's apt to make a down force of the left side of the paper pressing board unequal to that of the right side of the paper pressing board to cause an unbalanced down force exerted on the paper when the pickup assembly picks up the paper to generate a tilt problem of picking up paper. As a result, a stability of the pickup mechanism is affected.
So how to improve the above-mentioned problem through a structural design of the pickup mechanism has become an important issue which is needed to be solved by professional people, accordingly, an innovative pickup mechanism which has a proper structural design is needed to be provided to effectively improve the above-mentioned problem so as to make the pickup mechanism capable of picking up the paper steadily.